Just For Fun
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Kaiba plus boredom divided by the big five equals one tricked out game. and theyre trapped! Meet Joey and Bakura, the dog demons! R&R (temporarily discontinued)
1. My Work of Art, Seto Thinks

Hola. It is I, the not-so-famous writer extraordinaire. Until recently, I have been grounded from the Net. If anyone cares about me, they'll review to make me feel better ^_^. Anywho, I lost my copy of the College years, so just cope with this for a while, my faithful 4 reviewers. And AyariChan02, you'd better review, or I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm  
  
7:30 A.M.  
"Ha ha HAA!!!"  
"Shut-up, Mokuba. What's so funny?"  
"S-Seto! I can't believe you did th-this! Ha!"  
"You know you like fairy tales, Mokuba!!"  
"Bat that was when I was small, bro."  
"You're still small. I should be calling you Mokie."  
Mokuba stuck his tongue out at his older brother.  
"I have to appeal to all ages anyway, Mokuba. and I need some guinea pigs to test it. Or maybe a scared little puppy dog and his pals.  
  
10:16 P.M.  
"Yawwn!"  
Yugi had just woken up. He checked the mail and found a letter addressed to him from...  
"KaibaCorp?"  
He opened the letter immediately and read it.  
***  
"ZZZZZZZZZZ..."  
"Joey."  
"Uhh..."  
"JOEY!"  
"Uhm. What, Pops?"  
"You have a letter. Get your sorry carcass down here and read yer mail!!"  
Joey went downstairs and took his letter. He read the left corner to see who had sent it to him.  
"Moneybags sent me a letter?!"  
***  
"Good morning mother."  
"Hey Tèa. Oh, you've got a letter."  
Tèa scanned her letter.  
"Wow, this is weird..."  
***  
"Hey, this letter's got my name."  
Tristan took his single letter and read it.  
"Test? What is this about?"  
***  
Bakura had stayed up til 1:00 to see his favorite show, so when his ass of a yami screamed at him to wake up, he didn't do so very quickly. Still drained, he walked down the stairs to make himself breakfast as his father was away. On his way downstairs, he veered into the wall on his left.  
"Morning to you, slave," Yami Bakura greeted gruffly and groggily.  
"I'm not your slave," Ryou said wearily.  
"Baka landlord slave, then," Yami Bakura told him, an edge on his tired voice. "You have a letter on the table."  
Bakura ripped it open and scanned it.  
"Get in the Ring please, Yami. I'm off to KaibaCorp."  
"Whatever. But if this idiotic InuYasha obsession is gonna make us this tired, it'll have to go."  
"No, I can handle it."  
Bakura put his school uniform on and left the Ring on a coat hanger in his closet.  
"A test, hm? Why would Seto Kaiba ask me?"  
  
And that wraps up Ch.1. U review, I update ^-^. And remember, I can't update the College Years, so cope with this for awhile. Sayonara!!!! R&R for the love of Ra!!! 


	2. I'm hungry Darn that Inuyasha obsession!

Once again, you have entered my twisted world. Here is the next part of the twisted story in my twisted words from my twisted head. MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! ^____^  
  
1 Hour later  
"Ah. I see you have all come."  
Kaiba led them to a room. There were seven pods.  
"Get into those pods. I actually want you to see how bored I've been."  
"Uhh.. okay.." Joey said nervously.  
Everyone sat in a pod and a loyal employee of KaibaCorp switched the machine on.  
SHOOOOM!!!!!  
*** "Wow. Oh, wow.."  
Tèa was admiring the surroundings.  
"Behold my fairy tale virtual adventure," Kaiba said with no excitement. {One..two...three..}  
"What?! Phaaaaaah haaah!" Jey scoffed. "I didn't know ya had it in ya, Kaiba!"  
Seto sighed.  
"Shove it, puppy."  
GRRGLE!  
Everyone's stomachs growled, minus the Kaiba bros.  
"Ugh, I'm starvin'" Joey remarked sullenly.  
"Me too, Tristan added.  
"You two said it," replied Bakura tiredly. "I didn't eat since noon yesterday. I was watching that Inuyasha marathon.  
"Um, Bakura?" Tèa began, sweatdropping slightly, "That obsession of Inuyasha is getting unhealthy. 12:00 to 1:00?"  
"It's a good show!"  
"WAIT!!"  
Joey put his nose into the air.  
"Porridge, dead ahead.  
"Yuk! No thanks!" Tristan said.  
"So true," Bakura added.  
Just then, he himself picked up as whiff of something. It was something that most adolescents lusted for.  
"Gingerbread and candy. Sugar! I can smell it from here, so it can't be far."  
Everyone stared at him questioningly.  
"Let me put it this way: Junk food nearby, let's go get it!"  
"Excuse me. Word of caution.."  
But Tristan, Joey, and Bakura took no heed of Kaiba's words. Tèa, Yugi, and Mokuba decided to, and urged Tristan to as well.  
"Number one: this is following fairy tales. Number two: If you eat hear, you really eat. If you get sick, you're sick in the real world."  
"Oh no! We have to stop them!"  
"Hey, Yugi," Tèa said dryly. "Which one doyou think is Gretel?"  
"Joey definitely," Tristan confirmed.  
*** And so ends another successful chapter of my story. If you have questions, feel free to ask. This is a pretty okay story, no? well, I better go, it's close to sleepy time, which is 8:30.  
Auf Weidersehen!! And don't forget to Read and Review. 


	3. short chapter: Who's Gretel again?

"Whoa! Food!"  
Joey was amazed by the multitude of food. He and Bakura began tearing the gingerbread house before them apart. They had both watched the Inuyasha marathon, so they were both starving.  
Nibble, Nibble Mouse. Who Is Nibbling On My Little House?  
"Uh, mice?" Joey replied.  
"Acid rain?" Bakura suggested.  
The two were much too busy eating to think of what fairy tale this one happened to be.  
Suddenly, an old lady (Cavewoman-type) came out and interrupted their feast.  
"Who's the broad?"  
"Joey, that's rude!" Bakura chided through a mouthful of gingerbread.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind it at all. If you want some more wholesome food, like chicken, come on inside."  
"I don't remember what fairy tale this is, Ryou. Do you?"  
"No. It's on the tip of my tongue, but..."  
It wasn't from lack of trying either. There was something in the food they were eating that gave them a memory impediment. It was something that Kaiba had added to make the game much harder. But it wasn't supposed to be as bad as it would turn out...  
"Uh, sure."  
Joey and Bakura, the Inuyasha freaks, ate to their stomachs content in the womans house, then fell asleep.  
***  
Kaiba, has it really been a day already?"  
"Yes and no, Yugi."  
"Which means?" Tèa pressed.  
"Which means that every thirty minutes in the real world equals a day here. Your idiotic friends could get eliminated in another day. If they do, it will be that much harder to beat the game, because your defeated allies become your foes..."  
****  
Sorry this chapter is short. In fact, its like a taste of the next chapter. You want a long chapter, just review! It works like magic. And I'm not tryin' to bribe either. I'm serious. There's no point in typing 1000 word chapters if nobody cares, man! 


	4. Dark Powers and Bubble Gum

Well, here's the fourth chapter of this story. I've found the copy of the College Years, but I still want to include this story.  
  
**Ch.4: Dark Powers and Bubble Gum**  
  
Kaiba, Tèa, Yugi, Tristan, and Mokuba were all worried about the others, each for different reasons. Kaiba was worried about Joey and Bakura because what if they turned on them? There would be no easy way out of this game. Of course, he didn't expect that. He had programmed this one himself, and his Big Five were so totally fired.  
"Seto, I'm hungry," Mokuba told him. Kaiba dug into his pocket and found two power bars and a piece of bubble gum.  
_Bubble gum? How'd that get there?_ he wondered to himself.  
"I got two power bars. Share them."  
He threw the power bars out and the others split them equally amongst themselves while he chewed gum. He could last longer without food than these nuts and his little bro. He crossed his arms and legs, sitting and chewing.  
"Don't you want any, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
"I'm not hungry. Eat it, or I'll give it to Mokuba."  
His stomach, however, deceived his words and growled. Yugi broke his half of a bar in to another two halves and handed one to Kaiba, who took it without a word.

**NEXT MORNING**  
"...I feel ill..."  
Bakura woke up to a bad stomachache.  
"How much did I eat yesterday..."  
"Shut-up."  
Joey was awake as well, also with a bad stomachache.  
"I will never eat another bite of sugar," Bakura said ruefully. "Let's get out of here, Joey."  
"Yeah, but didn't ya notice? We're in a cage."  
"What?!"  
Bakura looked at the bars, then touched them cautiously.  
"Ow!!" he yelped in pain as a burn appeared on his palm. It smarted terribly, and what was worse was that paper talismans were what had them sealed in.  
"I-I remember this story. It's Hansel and Gretel, Joey."  
"That means that one of us will be witch food if we don't use our brains."  
Just then, the same ugly lady, the witch, walked in, her kind demeanor gone.  
"You, Joseph Wheeler. Come out!"  
She opened the door and Joey scrambled out.  
"Get some water from the lake in the backyard, fool!" she spat. "Your friend is going to become my dinner in three days or so."  
"M-me?!"  
Bakura was so scared out of his wits that he collapsed in a dead faint.

"Let's find some food," Mokuba suggested.  
"Oh, the hell with it!" Tristan said exasperatedly. "Porridge sounds good. Let's go to that one house." Tristan said.  
"No, we have to find the gingerbread house," Yugi said, "or Joey and Bakura will be eliminated.  
"Oh, man. Jeez.""I really couldn't eat another bite, honest."  
Bakura flat out refused to eat another bit of food. He didn't care to make himself throw up.  
"I'm not hungry, I swear it!"  
"If this food isn't eaten by the time I come back, I'm turning you into a partridge, then I'll shoot you and eat you."  
Bakura took a forkful of freshly-cooked fish filet to show to her that he would eat it, even though he really wouldn't. she waked away.  
"I really couldn't eat anymore," he said to himself.  
"Hey pal, you gonna eat that?" Joey asked. He was very hungry, as the witch hadn't bothered to feed him like he needed it: every hour, on the hour.  
"No Joey...don't talk about food around me..."  
"I hope yer not gonna throw up," Joey said.  
Bakura wasn't exactly thrilled about it either, so he grimaced, then...  
"GLP! Ugh..."  
He gulped.  
"Man, Ryou, you should really let up on the food. You're getting more pudgy than usual."  
"Me? Look in the mirror, you've gained weight too!"  
The witch came in a few hours later to check on Bakura. His food was gone, so she told him to stick out his finger.  
Bakura studied his hand. His fingers were slightly altered from all the food he ate, so he stuck a bone out to be true to the story.  
"Not yet," she muttered.  
After she left, Joey cracked a joke.  
"Hey, I bet if we run in circles for a while, we'll get skinnier."  
Bakura laughed at that.  
"Y'know, Bakura. I could go for a good duel to help my nerves."  
"You got it, Joey."  
To pass the time from then on, the two friends decided to duel.  
Meanwhile, the witch was growing impatient. It had only been one day, but the story play was unusually fast.  
"Aw screw it. I'm eating both of them now."  
She set up everything and beckoned to Joey.  
"Ah, it can wait, ya ol' hag. We're dueling here!!"  
Joey had been doing good for a lot of the game. But just four turns ago, Bakura had activated the Destiny Board and it was at fourth letter status. Joey ended his turn and conceded the match.  
"Man, that freaky letter show of yours gets on my nerves sometimes," he grumbled.  
"Good game, Joey."  
"Good game, Ryou."  
"Get up, both of you!!"  
_Damn hag_, Joey thought.  
The witch snatched Joey away.  
"I've decided to cook both of you now, so get over it," she snapped. She opened the cage to let Bakura out, but when he did step out, he felt an overtaxing pain come over his body.  
"AAAAGHH!!"  
"Damn! You've touched the barrier! Now you are transformed!"  
"What did you do to him, you bitch?"  
Joey ran towards his friend, accidentally brushing the cage from the inside and yelling as a burn appeared on his arm.  
"SHIT!!" he yelled. "Pardon the language, Ryou..."  
"I...don't care at the moment..."  
Bakura passed out from the pain. His burn was no longer green as before. It was a nasty shade of purple. Eventually, both of them passed out, and the witch cursed under her breath.  
"I didn't actually expect the fools to turn out this way. I can't eat tainted meat, and they're obviously half-demon now. I suppose the only thing to do is get rid of the bodies."  
She wrapped towels around their heads and left them deep in the forest, unconscious. She then headed back to wait for another chance at food...  
  
I know this chapter is kinda stupid, but as usual, I've lost my written copy and will need to recall from memory. Btw, I'm grounded again, so I may have trouble updating this story. Sorry! But you can R&R anyway. 


End file.
